


Being a tiny doll

by Dreamylaland



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamylaland/pseuds/Dreamylaland
Summary: Being tiny has its advantage, that's what Lan Wangji thought as he snuggled into Wei WuXian's clothes. However, it is at times disadvantage when someone hit on his partner or when his partner tried to hit on others. A story where Lan Wangji stayed as a tiny doll for a week.





	1. The story of Lan Wangji becoming a tiny doll

Wei WuXian egged on Lan Wangji to drink. Lan Wangji glanced at the smile emperor and drank it all in one gulp. After all, he would never refuse any of Wei WuXian’s demand.

When it looked like Lan Wangji was dead drunk and sleeping quietly on the bed, Wei WuXian quickly got out of the inn and looked for a deserted alleyway. Checking twice that there was no one in the near the alley, Wei WuXian took out the bamboo flute and soon, Wen Ning appeared before him.

“Wei…Wei…” Wen Ning croaked out.

Before he could even finish saying his sentence, a figure flashed past Wei Wuxian and pushed Wen Ning. That person was wearing a white headband and his clothes looked disheveled as if he was in a hurry to get here.

“HanGuang-Jun?” Wei WuXian called out.

Lan Wangji walked towards Wei Wuxian and stared at him silently. Wei WuXian looked at his disheveled appearance and gave a chuckle. As if he practiced a hundred times, Wei WuXian pulled and straightened Lan Wangji’s clothes.

“Why are you awake? I thought you were sleeping.” Wei WuXian looked at Lan Wangji who seem to look as if he was awake.

Lan Wangji pointed at Wei WuXian’s chest in response. Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji’s fair finger pointing at him, he wondered ‘What does he mean? What about me?’

“Lan…” Wen Ning called out and just as he took one step towards their direction. Bichen flew straight at him.

“Lan Zhan! Stop!” Wei WuXian pulled onto Lan Wangji’s sleeves. Lan Wangji looked down and a frown appeared on his beautiful face. “Let go.”

Seeing that Bichen was lying on the floor before Wen Ning, Wei WuXian compiled as he was afraid Lan Wangji started to point Bichen at Wen Ning. But as soon as he let go, Lan Wangji grabbed onto Wei WuXian’s hands and a happy smile spread on Lan Wangji’s face. He turned and rubbed onto Wei WuXian’s knuckles, playing with his hands.

Taking the chance that Lan Wangji was not paying attention to him, Wei WuXian whistled a few notes. Before he got to finish, a hand covered his mouth. “No.” Lan Wangji growled.

Wei WuXian looked at his hands and inwardly sighed. He peeled off Lan Wangji’s hands and then threw himself into Lan Wangji’s embrace. Lan Wangji was momentarily stunned before his hands curled around Wei WuXian’s waist tightly, closing his eyes.

“Wen Ning, come over.” Wei Wuxian said. In a flash, Wen Ning was beside him. Lan Wangji opened his eyes and raised his hands. But Wei WuXian was faster, he bit his finger and draw a few strokes on Wen Ning’s forehead. Then, with a flash of white light, a tiny Wen Ning who looked like a cursed doll was standing next to them.

Lan Wangji frowned and reached over and grabbed the head of tiny Wen Ning. Wen Ning struggled and groaned helplessly as his teary black eyes looked at Wei WuXian.

“Be gentle.” Wei WuXian intercepted and held Wen Ning on his palm. He soothed on Wen Ning’s head, patting him like a precious treasure.

Lan Wangji then grabbed hold on Wei WuXian’s arm who was about to pat Wen Ning’s head again. He looked at his finger which was bleeding, an ache formed in his heart. But as his eyes landed on Wen Ning who was enjoying Wei WuXian’s affection, it turned into a twist in his heart.

“Me too.” Lan Wangji demanded.

Wei WuXian tilted his head and looked at Lan Wangji in confusion. ‘What is he referring to?’

Lan Wangji pointed at Wen Ning and repeated his words. “Me too.”

“What? You want to be pat on your head?” Wei WuXian laughed but Lan Wangji bent his head and waited for Wei WuXian.

“Lan Zhan, why are you cute when you are drunk? Can’t you be cute when you are not drunk too?” Wei WuXian remarked while patting on his head gently.

Lan Wangji then took a look at Wen Ning who was sitting comfortably on Wei Wuxian’s hand. He narrowed his eyes and repeated his words. “Me too.”

Wei WuXian looked at that light-coloured eyes who was staring intently at Wen Ning. His jaw dropped. It can’t be…

“You want to be a tiny doll too?” Wei WuXian’s eyes bulged as Lan Wangji nodded his head. He then gave a hearty laugh, he never thought that Lan Wangji wanted to be a doll. Thinking of the image of tiny Lan Wangji, Wei WuXian couldn’t stop laughing.

“HanGuang-jun, are you sure? Once I have turned you into a doll, you would have to stay as a doll for a week.” Wei WuXian told this to Lan Wangji in a serious tone, who was staring fiercely at Wei WuXian.

Lan Wangji nodded his head again. Wei WuXian gave a sigh as he thought of what would happen tomorrow when Lan Wangji woke up from his drunk.

“Me too.” Lan Wangji hurried Wei WuXian who was deep in thought.

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji silently. “Though I will miss hugging you like this, I would endure then.” Wei WuXian grumbled and with a few quick strokes on Lan Wangji’s forehead and a flash of white light, tiny Lan Wangji stood next to Wei WuXian.

Lan Wangji in a tiny doll form was way too cute. His light-coloured eyes looked big and shiny. The cold image that Lan Wangji usually gave off instantly changed into a cute image.

Wei WuXian picked Lan Wangji up and pulled on his cheeks. Lan Wangji’s cheek felt so soft and smooth. Lan Wangji then pulled off his headband unexpectedly while Wei WuXian continued to play with Lan Wangji’s cheeks. Then, with a quick and precise movement, Lan Wangji tied his headband around the spot where Wei WuXian bit himself. Lan Wangji then also rubbed his cheeks on Wei Wuxian’s finger, a hurt expression flashed past his face.

“You are so cute.” Wei Wuxian smiled and patted Lan Wangji’s head.

Lan Wangji then jumped off from Wei Wuxian’s hand towards Wei WuXian’s clothes. He snuggled into Wei WuXian’s clothes and closed his eyes.

Wei WuXian looked at the comfortable Lan Wangji and he then placed Wen Ning on his shoulder. He took Bichen up from the ground and walked back into their inn all the while silently laughing to himself.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Lan Wangji became a doll

That night Wei WuXian had a tough time falling asleep. With Lan Wangji on top on his chest and Wen Ning on his arms, Wei WuXian felt hot and restricted. No matter how he moves about, these two baggage seem to cling tightly onto him. He then tore off his clothes in the midst of his sleep as he rolled about in bed.

The next morning when Lan Wangji woke up, he saw a fair and pale chest. He pulled himself up in shock, holding onto the nearby pink object.

“Ah!” A familiar voice rang seductively.

Then, a pair of black eyes met Lan Wangji’s light-coloured eyes. “HanGuang-jun, I didn’t know you are such a pervert.” He said in his honey voice.

Lan Wangji looked at what he was holding onto and pulled his hand back immediately. Lan Wangji stared at his hands and then at Wei WuXian before him.

“Haha! You are so cute.” Wei WuXian picked Lan Wangji up and pulled his cheek lightly.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji stared at Wei WuXian coldly however in Wei Wuxian’s eyes, all he saw was a cute doll looking at him in sparkly and bright eyes. This further excited him as he loves cute and pretty thing. Wei WuXian then patted Lan Wangji on his head as he rambled on. “Lan Zhan, you are the one who requested me to change you into a doll. Don’t tell me you forgot all about last night?”

Lan Wangji let Wei WuXian played with his hair next as he tried to remember what happened last night and it seems like he did do something like that. He frowned in displeasure at his own behaviour.

“You are so cute. I really like you like this.” Wei WuXian smiled.

“Wei...” a groan then interrupted their morning.

Remembering about Wen Ning, Wei WuXian looked around and spotted him under his thigh. A glint flashed past in Lan Wangji’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry. Wen Ning, are you alright?” Wei Wuxian asked as he fished Wen Ning out from under his thighs.

“Let’s wash up together!” Wei WuXian then picked both of them up. However, Lan Wangji had never bath with anyone. His heart sped up just from the image of a naked Wei WuXian. He struggled and jumped off from Wei WuXian’s palm.

He landed perfectly on a hill and looked at Wei WuXian, who was blushing in a deep red colour. He then looked down and noticed the belt before him. If the belt was in front of him, where was he standing at?

Lan Wangji came to a revelation too late. The soft hill he was on shifted and hardened suddenly, he was caught off guard and tumbled off the hill, rolling to the side.

“Lan Zhan, I didn’t know you are so daring.” Wei WuXian blushed as he picked up Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji was speechless. He didn’t expect he would be so shameless too. Wei WuXian looked at Lan Wangji who was having a tough time and silently laughed. ‘Lan Zhan, why are you so irresistible?’

He carried the two of them to the bathroom and filled two buckets with water. Then, he placed them in a hidden spot so that they can bath with ease.

Wen Ning walked to his assigned bucket while replaying what he just saw just now. Though most of the time, he covered his face, in actual fact he was watching the interaction between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji in between his fingers. He tried to tell himself that he saw nothing but that image was too shocking. Just then, he felt a cold chill down his spine, he turned around and yet all his saw was Lan Wangji’s back. Thinking it was him thinking too much, he went and took a bath, trying his best to forget what he saw. But as soon as Wen Ning turned back, Lan Wangji glared at his back, as if he wanted to drill a hole with his eyes.

After they had bathed, Wei WuXian placed both Wen Ning and Lan Wangji in his clothes to avoid other people’s stares. Though Lan Wangji did not say anything, Wei WuXian felt that Lan Wangji’s mood was worse than usual. He then carried Bichen and walked out of the door with Lan Wangji’s pouch in his hands.

Their next destination would be Gusu Lan Sect since Lan Wangji wanted to seek his brother’s help to undo the spell immediately.


	3. Explaining

Jiang Cheng was on his way towards Gusu Lan Sect when he saw a figure trailing behind him. He took out Zidian and attacked the person without hesitation.

“Wait!” A loud voice cried out. Yet it was too late, Zidian was heading for him. Just as Wei Wuxian thought that was the end of him, he was going to be killed. Zidian was reflected by Bichen.

“Bichen?’ Jiang Cheng uttered. It was a white sword he was familiar with. Then instead of Lan Wangji standing there, it was a young man dressed in black and red robes.

Jiang Cheng frowned. ‘What is going on?’ he wondered as he eyed the young man who was obviously avoiding his stare by looking at the ground. Then, that young man rubbed his face and pulled open his top.

“What are you doing?” Jiang Cheng raised Zidian in preparation for a sneak attack. But what met his sight was an unexpected object. A doll that looked like Lan Wangji was holding onto the clothes of this young man. The doll blinked his cold eyes and continued to stare at him in silence.

“What is that?” Jiang Cheng asked as he eyed the doll in suspicion.

Wei Wuxian scratched the back of his head as he tried to think up ways to explain to Jiang Cheng. But in the end, he said “It’s HanGuang-Jun.”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and glared at that young man. “Stop joking with me. It’s just a doll that looks like him.”

Wei Wuxian opened and closed his mouth. He couldn’t think of what to say because this was indeed Lan Wangji.

As if understanding his thoughts, Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian’s clothes. Wei Wuxian lifted Lan Wangji up and looked at him. “Explain from the start.” Lan Wangji said. His light-coloured eyes reflected the huge image of Wei Wuxian’s bright and curious eyes.

“This is what you said. No turning back. I will explain very clearly. As clear as you want.” Wei Wuxian laughed as he looked at Lan Wangji mischievously. Yet, as if it was none of his business. Lan Wangji hopped off from Wei Wuxian’s palm and snuggled back into his clothes.

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat once before he started explaining about Lan Wangji’s drunkness to Jiang Cheng. “Lan Wangji drank and got drunk. He then asked me to change him into a doll because he got jealous. That was so cute of him. It was rare to see Lan Wangji being so pushy.” Wei Wuxian giggled as he thought back to yesterday.

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes at Wei Wuxian. Who could believe such a story? And one that involved one of the Lan sect’s jade brothers. “Don’t lie.” Jiang Cheng growled and he raised Zidian up.

“I didn’t lie. If you don’t believe me, we can go to Gusu Lan Sect and had the leader of Lan sect to remove the spell and you’ll see the truth!” Wei Wuxian hugged the tree near him in fright.

Jiang Cheng lowered Zidian and looked at Bichen laying on the ground. “If you say he is HanGuang-Jun, ask him to move Bichen again.”

Wei Wuxian twirled his finger around and shook his head lightly. “Erm...HanGuang-Jun is tired.” It was the fact. Ever since Lan Wangji was turned into a doll, he was unable to use Bichen. At most, he could lift Bichen up a few centimeters from the ground before getting exhausted. Just now, when Wei Wuxian was in danger, Lan Wangji used all his energy to lift Bichen up to counter Zidian. He really was tired now.

Jiang Cheng felt his blood boiled as he listened to Wei Wuxian’s words. But at the same time, he felt that Wei Wuxian’s words sound like the truth. Bichen really did counter Zidian just now. ‘Is this doll really Lan Wangji?’ Jiang Cheng stared at the doll who had closed his eyes as he laid against Wei Wuxian.

But then again, Lan Wangji was not one who would drink and get drunk. If he had really done that, there was only one person in the entire world could make him do it. It was Wei Wuxian. If he was telling the truth, could this young man is Wei Wuxian? Jiang Cheng observed the young man before him. Though he was shorter and leaner than Wei Wuxian. The aura he gave off felt familiar to him. And what did he mean by jealous? Of who? Eventually, Jiang Cheng decided that dragging him to Gusu Lan sect and had the leader of Lan sect to remove the spell on the doll would be the best choice.

“We will go to Gusu Lan’s sect together. If you even try to escape, be prepared to die.” Jiang Cheng warned. As he picked up Bichen, he then noticed the bulging pouch on Wei Wuxian’s waist As if Wei Wuxian noticed his stare, he turned his side away from him smoothly.

Jiang Cheng came into a conclusion that whatever it was, he would make sure that this young man would make him tell him everything including that suspicious pouch at Gusu Lan sect. He would not let him go that easily.

With that in mind, they hurried towards Gusu Lan Sect.


	4. Protecting Wei Wuxian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be away for around a week plus. The update will be slower as I do not have my laptop with me nor will I have an easily accessible connection. Got to find Wifi while I'm overseas. Sorry.  
> Once again, thank you for reading!

“Wow! There is a lot of beauties in this town. Should we visit one of those places?” Wei Wuxian asked Jiang Cheng as he waved to a lady who was smiling at him. Then, at his side, appeared another lady. She wore a light pink set of clothes with low cutting around the chest area. Easily, one could guess her occupation.

Wei Wuxian smiled at her. Before he could even do anything, Wei Wuxian felt a pain at his chest area. He groaned and looked down to see Lan Wangji hitting him hard on the same spot repeatedly. Regardless of his small size, Lan Wangji’s hits were painful. “HanGuang-Jun, be gentle. It hurts. Don’t be angry. It’s not my fault that you can’t enjoy the touch of a lady.”

Lan Wangji’s light-coloured eyes flashed a dangerous look. As if he was warning Wei Wuxian that if he dares to flirt with another lady in front of him, he would continue to hit at that same exact spot.

The side of Wei Wuxian’s lips lifted as an idea popped inside his mind. He looked at the lady beside him. “Hey beautiful, where did you come from? Do you like dolls?”

Upon hearing the word ‘dolls’, Lan Wangji had a bad premonition.

“I have a doll here. He looks really cute.” Wei Wuxian then pulled Lan Wangji out from within the clothes. Even though Lan Wangji tried his best to hold on, he could not win against Wei Wuxian who was larger and stronger than him.

The lady looked at Lan Wangji and gasped in shock. “Where do you buy this? It’s beautiful. Could you get me one too?” The lady struck close to Wei Wuxian. Her chest area rubbed against Wei Wuxian’s arm. Then, her hands reached for Lan Wangji. In a swift movement, Wei Wuxian slapped her hands away. His expression darkened significantly as he glared at that lady, warning her not to get too close.

As Wei Wuxian didn’t expect her to reach for Lan Wangji, he slapped her hands away harder than his usual strength. The lady held her reddened hands, tears rolling down her face.

Jiang Cheng then yelled “Stop fooling around. Let’s go.” As he walked near the lady, he lowered his voice and said “Go away! Don’t you dare come close to us.” before quickly walking ahead.

With a quick apology to the lady, Wei Wuxian hurried after Jiang Cheng who walked ahead of him. Soon, they checked into an inn. Both of them went to their respective room to take a break before gathering for dinner.

In his room, Wei Wuxian took Lan Wangji out and placed him on the table. Wei Wuxian then removed the pouch and placed it on the table too. Before he could loosen the string of the pouch, Lan Wangji pulled on the sleeve of Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian smiled as he looked at the adorable Lan Wangji. He couldn't help himself as he looked at the tiny Lan Wangji and started patting his head. “Lan Zhan, what is it?”

Lan Wangji kept his silence and continued to stare at Wei Wuxian’s arm. His fist was clenched as he remembered that annoying lady who was flirting with his partner. He would not give Wei Wuxian away to anyone. Lan Wangji then reminded himself that if possible, he really would like to lock Wei Wuxian in a cage.

“I’m scared if you don’t even say anything. Lan Zhan, tell me what’s wrong.” Wei Wuxian pushed his face closer to Lan Wangji’s adorable face and played with his puffy cheeks.

Then, without any warning, Lan Wangji slapped Wei Wuxian’s cheeks. Though Wei Wuxian couldn’t feel anything from that slap, he released his hands from Lan Wangji’s cheeks in shock. “Why did you hit me? What did I do wrong? Is it because I show you off to the lady that’s why you are angry now? Or is it because I played with your cheeks too much?”

Lan Wangji turned away from Wei Wuxian, keeping his silence. How could he tell Wei Wuxian to keep away from women when he knew that Wei Wuxian loves to flirt around ever since the past.

But Wei Wuxian was not a man who gave up easily. “Lan Zhan? Lan Wangji? HanGuang-Jun? Lan Er gege? Why are you angry? Stop ignoring me.”

Lan Wangji signed inwardly. How could he ever resist Wei Wuxian? He turned towards Wei Wuxian and then pressed his lips on Wei Wuxian’s lips. Small yet warm and moist lips touched Wei Wuxian’s soft lips. Wei Wuxian opened his mouth slightly before closing it again. He stared at Lan Wangji in shock.

“Quiet.” Lan Wangji said.

When Wei Wuxian finally wrapped his head around of what just had happened, his face turned red. When he wanted to ask what does the kiss meant, he noticed that Lan Wangji was looking slightly dazed. ‘Perhaps, he was tired from traveling.’ Wei Wuxian thought. Without asking anything, Wei Wuxian then lifted Lan Wangji from the table and headed towards the bed for a light nap before dinner.

The pouch was left on the table unopened. After waiting for a long time, Wen Ning had the feeling that he was forgotten by Wei Wuxian and started to struggle out of the pouch. As a corpse, he could not feel anything but he wanted to see where they were. After several tries, eventually, Wen Ning managed to squeeze out of the pouch. As expected, he was left behind. He jumped off the table onto the chair clumsily. His legs weakened upon impact and he fell face flat on the surface. Soundlessly, he then stood up and jumped off the chair. He landed with his face again yet he was unaffected by it. He walked around, wondering where could they be at when he noticed a sleeping Wei Wuxian. He climbed up the bed and approached Wei Wuxian. But Lan Wangji opened his eyes. He walked towards the climbing Wen Ning and with a kick, he pushed Wen Ning off. Wen Ning once again fell flat on his face.

Lan Wangji then continued to glare at Wen Ning who did not move after his fall. Wen Ning was afraid that if he moved, Lan Wangji was going to be even angrier at him so he decided to stay still on the floor. After deciding that Wen Ning would not be approaching Wei Wuxian anymore, Lan Wangji snuggled back against Wei Wuxian’s chest and closed his eyes once again.


	5. Lan Wangji & Wen Ning

Wei Wuxian rolled in his bed, feeling something heavy on his chest again. He peeled open his sleepy eyes and stared at the thing on his chest. A sound sleeping Lan Wangji laid on Wei Wuxian’s chest. His tiny fist was tightly curled. Wei Wuxian looked at the defenseless Lan Wangji and his lips stretched widely.

“Lan Zhan. Why can’t you be this cute all the time?” Wei Wuxian commented as he rubbed softly on the tiny knuckles on Lan Wangji’s hands. Then, Lan Wangji opened his hands and grabbed onto Wei Wuxian’s pinky finger. He stared at Wei Wuxian and then at his hands grabbing onto Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened momentarily before resuming his usual cold look as he let go of Wei Wuxian’s finger.

Wei Wuxian laughed as he grabbed Lan Wangji’s tiny hand. “Lan Zhan. You are the one who grabbed onto my finger first. Why don’t you grab longer?”

Lan Wangji coldly stared at him. However, Wei Wuxian have gotten used to Lan Wangji’s cold stare. He was even bolder than before. Wei Wuxian peeled open Lan Wangji’s closed fist and started playing with his fingers. He first interlocked his fingers with Lan Wangji’s and then started massaging his fingers.

“Lan Zhan, now that you have tiny fingers. It’s really difficult to massage it.” Wei Wuxian complained.

“Hmmm...” Lan Wangji replied and let Wei Wuxian continued to massage. Though, Lan Wangji never have anyone massaging his fingers, he liked the feel of Wei Wuxian gently rubbing his hands. It felt big and warm.

After obsessively playing his fingers for quite a long time, Lan Wangji had to cough a few times to snap him out of his concentration.

Wei Wuxian grinned shamelessly and hop off the bed with Lan Wangji safety tucked into his clothes. Then, he noticed Wen Ning was laying on the floor. Wei Wuxian frowned and wondered ‘Is this Wen Ning’s new sleeping posture? Why is he lying like that?’

Wei Wuxian squatted down and lifted Wen Ning up. Wen Ning’s round black eyes stared into Wei Wuxian’s curious eyes. Wen Ning was scared of offending Lan Wangji, thus had stayed at that position for a long time, not even daring to move. Now he was picked up by Wei Wuxian, inwardly he heaved a sigh of relief. He almost felt like he was forgotten again by Wei Wuxian.

“Wen Ning. Why are you on the floor? Is that your new sleeping posture? I thought as a corpose, you don’t need to sleep at all?” Wei Wuxian snickered, teasing Wen Ning.

How could Wen Ning explain to him what had happened while he was asleep? In the end, Wen Ning kept quiet.

“I was just joking. Don’t take it to heart. Come on. Let’s go for dinner. Let me give you a ride inside my clothes instead of being inside the pouch. ” Wei Wuxian laughed and he placed Wen Ning inside his clothes.

Wen Ning wanted to reject Wei Wuxian’s offer but his mouth was stiff so he was too slow to say his thoughts out. Lan Wangji looked at quick glance at Wen Ning who was placed beside him and then turned his head away. The awkward atmosphere between them intensified.

While at the same time, Wei Wuxian went out of the room unknowing the cold atmosphere between them.

Upon stepping out of the room, the noise below caught his attention. “Who do you think you are? Brat!” A low growl rang clearly throughout the inn.

Just nice, Jiang Cheng also came out of his room and heard the noise. Wei Wuxian pulled Jiang Cheng to the railing, preparing to enjoy a good show.

A tall and bulky man with his group of friends stood arrogantly before the two teenagers. Wei Wuxian’s jaw dropped as he noticed the clothing on the two brats. “Hey, isn’t that Gusu Lan Sect’s clothing?” Wei Wuxian asked. Upon hearing this question, Lan Wangji popped his head out and narrowed his eyes.


	6. Rat

“You are the one who came late and can’t find a seat! Why should we give up our seat for you?” A fair-skinned Lan sect disciple shouted. Then, he looked back anxiously as if he suddenly remembered something.

“Let’s give up our seat.” Another Lan sect disciple who was behind him stood up. His voice was calm and collected just like a typical Lan sect disciple unlike the one before him.

“Lan Sizhui!” He shouted in protest.

Wei Wuxian chuckled as he looked at the two of them. They kind of reminded him of someone. He then looked at Lan Wangji who was silently watching this interaction.

“What are you laughing about?” Jiang Cheng frowned as he spotted Wei Wuxian giggling to himself. He stared at the two Lan sect disciples and then at the group of muscular men. He hated people who intimidate others because of their group size.

Jiang Cheng walked down quickly and stood before the two Lan sect disciples. He glared at the leader of the group and crossed his arms against his chest. “Why should they give up their seat for you?” Jiang Cheng said while looking fearlessly with a hint of disdain at them.

The man with the biggest build, which was also the leader, laughed heartily upon hearing this question. He then cocked his head to the side as he sized up Jiang Cheng with his eyes.

“You are part of their group? Or are you trying to be a hero?” He sneered and slammed a nearby table hard. The table broke into two and he smirked.

“Woah! What is this? There are dirty rats in the inn?” Wei Wuxian purposely raised his voice loud enough to be heard. The man looked at Wei Wuxian’s direction and glared at him.

Lan Wangji wanted to step in front of Wei Wuxian but all he could do was to hold onto Wei Wuxian’s collar tightly.

“Oh? There are dirty rats in this inn. It’s right there!” Wei Wuxian then pointed to the man's direction.

“Who did you say is a rat?” The tall brawny man yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

“There are really rats over there! Look!” Someone among the crowd yelled.

Suddenly, there were many rats running out of their hole as if they were afraid of something.

Lan Wangji turned and silently looked at Wei Wuxian. His light-coloured eyes seem to want to say something but he withheld his unspoken words.

Wei Wuxian chuckled softly as he descended the stairs ignoring Lan Wangji’s stare. He knew what is Lan Wangji thinking. It should be something along the lines of ‘is that why you threw Wen Ning to their side?’

Wei Wuxian stood at the side of the two Lan sect disciples behind Jiang Cheng. Wen Ning appeared and Wei Wuxian quickly placed him inside his clothes while the two of them stared at this interaction.

“Is that a doll? How can it walk?” Lan Jingyi nudged Lan Sizhui. Lan Sizhui shook his head, mentally noted Wei Wuxian’s action.

The brawny man roared loudly and raised his sword. Wei Wuxian smirked. Jiang Cheng touched his ring.

Jiang Cheng stopped the man’s attack with Zidian while Wei Wuxian quickly ran to a side. Lan Wangji nodded in approval of Wei Wuxian’s action. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi countered his companion's attacks.

Then, Lan Wangji tugged on Wei Wuxian’s collar. Wei Wuxian looked down and saw that Wen Ning was trying to get out.

“Wen Ning. Stay still. They will handle it. We shall take a good~ rest at the side. ” Wei Wuxian patted his head and Wen Ning settled back.

As soon as Wei Wuxian said that, a sword came flying to him. Wei Wuxian stared at the sword flying passed his face. He barely dodged it.

Lan Wangji clenched and unclenched his fist. He hated the tiny him right now. He wanted to protect Wei Wuxian but with his size, there wasn’t much to do. He gritted his teeth and decided in his heart that no matter what, tomorrow he would make sure they will set off immediately to Gusu Lan sect. He wanted to change back as soon as possible.


	7. Prank

After the fight, they couldn’t stay in the inn anymore. The man and his friends were thrown out of the inn by the three of them and they scrambled off quickly, afraid of being killed. However, the fight ended with the whole inn being destroyed and thus, the angry innkeeper threw the four of them out. In the end, Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui, with Wen Ning and Lan Wangji inside Wei Wuxian’s clothes, set off towards a nearby forest and camp outside.

“Can you show me the doll?” Lan Jingyi asked Wei Wuxian. He was very interested in Wei Wuxian ever since he saw the walking zombie doll.

Wei Wuxian looked at the excited expression on LanJingyi as a mysterious smile crept onto his face.

“I have another doll too.” Wei Wuxian said and took out Lan Wangji.

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi jumped up in fright and immediately, moved away from Wei Wuxian upon seeing Lan Wangji. “Is-Is that Ou-Our senior? Wh-What do you do to him? Or is that just a doll?” Lan Jingyi sputtered. His disbelief expression told it all. He was panicking.

Wei Wuxian giggled. “Lan Zhan. What did you do to make your junior so afraid of you?” He then put out his pinky. Lan Wangji grabbed it and looked silently at the two Lan sect’s juniors.

“Punishment for breaking Lan sect rule: Do not act impulsively.” he quietly spoke.

“We will accept our punishment once we have arrived home” Lan Sizhui replied quickly as he kneeled while Lan Jingyi stood at the side frozen in place.

The two Lan sect didn’t come close to them for the whole night. Jiang Cheng looked at their interactions and narrowed his eyes.

The next day, the four of them set off early for Gusu Lan sect.

Lan Jingyi walked behind Wei Wuxian. His hands itched to touch the dolls. But thinking about his senior who had passed down his punishment yesterday, he withheld his itch to touch to ask Wei Wuxian for the zombie doll. However, being an observant and playful person, Wei Wuxian would never want to miss this opportunity to prank on others. He held Lan Jingyi’s hands out with a mysterious smile hanging on his face. Then, casually, he placed Lan Wangji on Lan Jingyi’s hands.

“Ah! Sen-Senior Lan” Lan Jingyi stuttered as he cupped his hands tightly together as Lan Wangji sat in the middle of his palms.

“You shall take care of HanGuang-Jun” Wei Wuxian laughed, leaving behind Lan Jingyi with Lan Wangji. Lan Jingyi looked at the retreating Wei Wuxian in despair as he felt a piercing glare from the doll in his hands. ‘I don’t want to die yet.’

“Here for you.” Wei Wuxian then placed Wen Ning on Lan Sizhui’s shoulder.

“He is the ghost general.” Lan Sizhui spoke steadily.

Wei Wuxian nodded his head and then replied “but he is cute, don’t you think so?”

Lan Sizhui looked at his shoulder. Wen Ning was staring at him with his round eyes. He was unbelievably adorable with his legs hanging in the air and his head slightly tilted to look at Lan Sizhui. Lan Sizhui didn’t say anything more and walked ahead in silence. Wen Ning’s round eyes had made him hesitant to reject Wei Wuxian's offer. In truth, he also wanted to touch and hold such a cute doll.

After settling these matters,Wei Wuxian ran up to Jiang Cheng and smiled. Jiang Cheng ignored him. Their steps synced. The wind blew, rustling the leaves. “It’s a good day to go to Gusu Lan sect.” Wei Wuxian commented while the awkward silence blanketed the conversation.

Jiang Cheng kept his silence and continued to walk.

“HanGuang-Jun said that there are even more rules in Gusu Lan sect now. Don’t you think it’s ridiculous? How can I even stand it? How about...” Wei Wuxian looked far away before continuing. ‘...you bring them to Gusu Lan sect?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Immediately, Jiang Cheng grabbed onto Wei Wuxian’s wrist. “How about you come back to Yumeng Jiang sect?” He growled.

Wei Wuxian swallowed his saliva and tried to pull his arm away. But Jiang Cheng refused to let him go and tightened his grip on Wei Wuxian’s wrist.

“Ah! It hurts. Hurts!” Wei Wuxian complained.

Suddenly, a shadow flew past Jiang Cheng and landed onto Wei Wuxian’s shoulder before tumbling down inside his clothes with his hands tightly gripping onto Wei Wuxian’s clothes.

“He is coming with me back to Gusu Lan Sect.” Lan Wangji said. He glared at Jiang Cheng.


	8. Soulink

Jiang Cheng glared at the calm Lan Wangji who had snuggled down into Wei Wuxian’s clothes. The gear in his mind whirred loudly and clicked. He crossed his arms and smirked “How can you even ensure that he will go with you to Gusu Lan Sect? HanGuang-Jun, you are powerless. Any time now, he could run away and leave you behind. You can’t even protect him!” Jiang Cheng's aura chilled dangerously low. The wind howled and leaves rustled letting Jiang Cheng’s words to sink in. Jiang Cheng knew he had hit Lan Wangji’s sore spot as that pair of light-coloured eyes glared even fiercer at him. From years of hearing the rumours that Lan Wangji playing Inquiry daily to call upon Wei Wuxian's soul, Jiang Chen was sure that his words would definitely affect him. After all, this was a person who had obsessed about his brother for a long time.

The ceases on Lan Wangji’s forehead increased by multiple folds. He knew what Jiang Cheng said was the truth. It was the fact that right now, he wasn’t able to protect and bind Wei Wuxian to him. 'If only there was something to ensure that he could bind himself to Wei Wuxian...' Lan Wangji clenched his fist till white as he thought hard about it.

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Wuxian who was then avoiding his look. Then, a story that he once heard from his brother emerged in his mind. ‘It could work. I could bind him. If I do use that method.’ Lan Wangji gripped onto Wei Wuxian’s collar tightly as he made that decision. 

The confused looking Wei Wuxian felt and waited for Lan Wangji to slowly make his way to who knows where. However, after waiting for a short while, he sighed. Being an impatient person and looking at the sweat-soaked Lan Wangji, who was still climbing up his body, he couldn’t take it anymore. Wei Wuxian picked Lan Wangji up and dangled him in the air. Lan Wangji’s shoulders slumped down further as he once again realised how useless he was. 

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Wuxian in determination as he felt his ears heated up. He would do it. Those years of maintaining his self with those rules. Many moments when he wanted to cry for Wei Wuxian but refused to because of his dignity. He would throw it all away if he could just get this person’s attention this one time. Lan Wangji held his hands up. Wei Wuxian tilted his head sideways as his pair of black eyes exchanged looks with the light-coloured ones. “I would do it for you.” Lan Wangji muttered and released his clenched fist as he inhaled deeply.

“Carry me.” Lan Wangji reached out his hands, just like a baby who wanted to be carried, as he pouted. His top lips quivered slightly as he said those words. From the tips of his ears to his cheeks, it was tainted with red. 

Wei Wuxian blinked his eyes as the irresistible round pair of eyes looked up at him under his long lashes. That usually cold looking face was now very expressive. The slight tremble of his lips show his uneasiness, the downward bend on his perfect brows and those eyes, that pair of eyes which make one unable to refuse his request, be it irrational or unreasonable. ‘Who is this person?’ Wei Wuxian’s mind was in a mess as he could not believe what he was seeing. 

Then, Jiang Cheng cursed and swore, breaking the awkward silence. Lan Jingyi started speaking rapidly about the scene they just intruded on with Lan Sizhui, who was so shocked that he was squeezing Wen Ning’s body. 

“Is that really our senior? Sizhui, let me pinch you so that I know I am not dreaming!” Lan Jingyi fussed. 

“Shut up!” Jiang Cheng looked at them. He couldn’t seem to make heads or tail with it. How could a perfect and graceful person suddenly start flirting with his brother? And it had to be in front of him!

However, Lan Wangji was not concerned with the stare he was receiving from the other three and the tiny zombie. He stared at Wei Wuxian, his arms remaining in a reaching out position. Wei Wuxian held Lan Wangji closer to his face while biting his lips out of nervousness due to the unusual behaviour from Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji then touched the soft lips of Wei Wuxian and pushed himself forward. A tiny yet warm patch of Wei Wuxian’s lips heated up from that impact. Wei Wuxian could feel his eyes bulging out from this surprise. ‘What? What? Is he kissing me now?’

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and as if he was unaffected by this, he started transmitting his energy to Wei Wuxian. A warm and comfortable energy flow from Lan Wangji’s lips to Wei Wuxian's. Wei Wuxian then closed his eyes. He felt like he was snuggling under a warm blanket in a comfortable bed on a cold day. He was feeling very comfortable and warm.

After getting over his second-hand embarrassment at the duo's public display of affection, Jiang Cheng observed their interaction and noticed what was going on. There was a bright bluish light flowing from Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes as he watched Wei Wuxian accepting the energy without any resistance nor having any rejection reaction. ‘They had perfect compatible energy level.’ Jiang Cheng concluded.

“What is that light? Are they really kissing? Sizhui, just let me pinch you once so that I know I am not dreaming! Is our Senior Lan really kissing him?” Lan Jingyi whined as he watched on. 

Lan Sizhui looked down onto the ground, his face was red hot. Wen Ning’s tiny hands held onto the side of Lan Sizhui’s hands as he worried for the young one.

From legend, it was said that if one was able to find a person who had high compatible energy level with them, one was the soulmate of the other. One who was born for them. However, if they do not know whether do they have high compatibility , any attempt to link their soul would be backfired and harm the cultivation of the two. It was a dangerous ritual only to be done if the two of them were sure to risk their lives. But it was a legend and no one had actually witnessed it. To think he got to witness it thanks to his brother, Jiang Cheng felt very unsettled. 

The four of them stared at the bluish light mixing with a blackish light from Wei Wuxian and then, a bright golden infinity light, representing being together forever even after death, shone before bursting into tiny golden and black flakes. The infinity sign appeared on their left wrists. Wei Wuxian broke the kiss and looked at Lan Wangji in shocked. 

“Lan Zhan, what is that?” 

“Now you are bound to me.” Lan Wangji weakly smiled. Wei Wuxian frowned, something wasn’t right.

“Lan Zhan? Why do you feel so cold and sound so weak?”

Lan Wangji gave another weak smile and then turned towards Jiang Cheng. ‘He’s mine.’ Lan Wangji mouthed.

“Lan Zhan!!” A voice that he liked to listen to became softer as Lan Wangji closed his eyes. Then, a shout as if representing a great loss rang loudly as the tears of the black haired boy fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulink - something like fusing your soul onto other. Once the other party accepted it, the two of them will form a strong bond that can never be separated.
> 
> I came up with this idea, not too sure if there other phrases for it. Let me know if you guys know what it should be called. Till next time~ See ya


	9. Lan Wangji

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! What’s going on? Why is he like this?” Wei Wuxian’s hands trembled as he hugged the tiny Lan Wangji to his chest. He had never seen Lan Wangji looking this pale. His mind raced with endless bad thoughts as his tears flow down.

“This idiot! Due to his body shrinking, he has lesser energy compared to a normal person. To think he actually dares to perform soul link, which takes up a lot of energy, with you. This idiot!” Jiang Cheng shouted angrily. “We’ll need to go to Cloud Recesses as soon as possible else there is no guarantee we can save him! Shit!”

Jiang Cheng cursed, swore and kicked the leaves on the ground as he gripped his fist tightly. He wasn’t sure whether can they even save Lan Wangji. He had heard countless stories where a person died immediately after performing soul link due to the lack of energy they possessed. However, just this piece of news, Jiang Cheng didn’t dare to let Wei Wuxian know. He eyed Wei Wuxian who was pacing around the same spot, holding onto Lan Wangji tightly.

Then, Wei Wuxian lifted his head quickly. Desperation painted his eyes. “I’ll give him mine! If he doesn’t have enough energy, I can give him my energy just like he did for me right? Just teach me how to do it!”

Jiang Cheng bit his lips and shook his head. He had already thought of that idea and discarded it immediately. However, Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to give up this easily.

“Jiang Cheng!” He yelled once again to get his brother’s attention.

Eventually, Jiang Cheng couldn’t help it but burst out, shouting “No! Yours is demonic energy! Even though the two of you have perfect compatibility, but because you practiced demonic cultivation, it is not suitable to give him your energy!”

“Then…what should...I do?” Droplets of tears rolled off Wei Wuxian’s cheeks as the bitter truth hit him. Wei Wuxian kneeled down as his heart was twisted in pain. He had never wanted Lan Wangji to end up in this state. He couldn’t bear to see such a weak Lan Wangji in his arms, getting paler by every second. ‘Why…why did I practice demonic cultivation? If only I knew…I would…’

“Stop it! The best thing to do now is to focus! We have to reach Cloud Recesses as soon as possible!”

“We’ll lead the way! We know the shortcut there!” Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi interrupted as their eyes show determination. “Follow us!”

Not forgetting the tiny doll at his side, Lan Sizhui tucked Wen Ning into his clothes. His eyes blazed with fire. He was determined not to let his senior die. The two junior disciples acted calmly as they led the way swiftly. They traveled for three days and two nights in a moody and tense atmosphere before finally reaching Cloud Recesses.

Lan Xichen, who was about to set off from Cloud Recesses, then spotted a group of people approaching Cloud Recesses. He frowned as he looked at their pale faces.

“Lan Sizhui. Lan Jingyi. ” he called out while brisk-walking towards them.

Before the two junior could react, Wei Wuxian dashed towards Lan Xichen. His heart beat wildly as he carefully pulled out the pale looking Lan Wangji from his robe. “Pl-Please s-save him.”

Lan Wangji laid in the middle of Wei Wuxian’s palm, shivering and had his eyes closed. Though he was still alive, his breathing has slowed considerably and the sound of him breathing was softer than ever. He was barely hanging on. Wei Wuxian felt his cold body and had tucked him into his clothes, close to his body to warm him up. But even after all this, Lan Wangji’s body continued to grow colder.

“Please…” Wei Wuxian cried. His face twisted in agony as the tears blurred his sight. “I will accept it. I will accept any punishment. Anything! So long you will save him.”

Jiang Cheng then stood next to Wei Wuxian and kneeled wordlessly. The usual proud man couldn’t be seen anymore.

“Bring them in!” Lan Xichen yelled as he looked at his younger brother in worry.

With a detailed explanation from Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen understood the situation quickly and called for the doctor.

The doctor arrived swiftly. He shook his head after taking Lan Wangji’s pulse. He hesitated before speaking. “This…is something that even a doctor couldn’t help him with.”

“Is there no way to save him?” Wei Wuxian asked. The doctor shook his head. Everything was falling apart in front of Wei Wuxian, he tried to wrap his head around the words of the doctor had just said, but all he felt was desperate as if he was sinking into a deep black hole.

“Is this my retribution?” Wei Wuxian mumbled as he looked at the sleeping Lan Wangji.

From that day onwards, Wei Wuxian never once left Lan Wangji’s side. Every morning, he would carry a basin filled with water and clean Lan Wangji before placing a wet handkerchief on his forehead. However, with his clumsy nature, in the beginning, he looked like he was torturing Lan Wangji. At times, he accidentally placed the wet handkerchief on Lan Wangji’s eyes or he smacked the handkerchief on Lan Wangji’s forehead. Despite all these little hiccups, he had never once stayed away from him.

“Lan Zhan. hurry up and open your eyes. I’m tired of taking care of you. I’m not your nanny. Tell me why performed soul link with me.” 

However, silence met his grumbling. Wei Wuxian slumped down on Lan Wangji’s chest. He stared at his face silently. That high nose bridge, high cheekbones, and pale lips weren’t what Wei Wuxian wanted to see.

“Lan Zhan. I want to look at your light-coloured eyes. That pair of eyes that would always watch me. Please. I beg you. Please wake up...Wake up!!”

Wei Wuxian’s heart-wrenching voice could be heard even outside the room. Jiang Cheng and Lan XIchen didn’t dare to go in upon hearing his cry. But Lan Wangji remained motionless, still remain unconscious.


	10. Kicked out

A morning when Wei Wuxian opened his eyes. A pair of dull eyes met his and a hoarse voice croaked out “yo-youn-young mas-ter”.

It was rather unexpected to see Wen Ning in his room as he had forgotten about him. However, Lan Sizhui thought Wen Ning would be able to cheer Wei Wuxian up thus he had let Wen Ning into the room secretly.

Wei Wuxian poked Wen Ning’s soft cheeks absently as he looked at that pair of closed eyes beside him. Wei Wuxian sighed softly and his finger stopped poking Wen Ning’s cheeks. Wen Ning knew that Wei Wuxian was very worried for Lan Wangji as he had never once seen a sad looking expression on his master’s face. No matter was it in their previous lives when they had to face a group of enemies or when in a dire situation, his master would always smile. Seeing the tired look on his face now made Wen Ning sad too. 

“Get out of my way! How can we allow a demonic cultivator to be in our sect!”

The all too familiar voice rang loudly behind the door. Just by hearing his voice, Wei Wuxian knew who was it. Wen Ning tilted his head sideways as he looked at the closed door, his tiny hands held onto Wei Wuxian’s tightly.

Looking at the innocent looks on Wen Ning’s ghostly face, Wei Wuxian chuckled softly. Even though Wen Ning is the ghost general, at times, he still has his innocent charm like when he was alive. Wei Wuxian then pinched Wen Ning’s cheeks.

The door broke open and Lan Qiren walked in majestically. Lan Xichen followed behind, giving Wei Wuxian an apology look.

“Wei Wuxian! How dare of you to come to Gusu Lan Sect! What have you come for?”

Despite being yelled at, Wei Wuxian was absorbed in kneading and pinching Wen Ning’s cheeks, thus he ignored Lan Qiren’s question.

Lan Qiren had handled Wei Wuxian before and according to his memory, all he could remember was frustrating moments from him breaking the rules to pursuing his disciple, HanGuang-Jun. A trickle of sweat rolled down Lan Qiren’s forehead as he looked on at the motionless youngster.

“Wei Wuxian!”

Wei Wuxian looked up. His eyes as dark as black onyx staring straight at Lan Qiren, which caused him to feel a chill down his back. Lan Qiren tried to stand tall and straight as he stared back at Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian smiled as he looked at Lan Qiren. It was a long time since he last saw him and he had not even changed. Same as usual. Hot-tempered and upright. Wei Wuxian laughed, “It has been such a long time. How are you doing?”

Instead of answering Wei Wuxian’s cheeky question, Lan Qiren noticed that for some unknown reason, Wei Wuxian was sitting and not moving from the bed, as if he was hiding something.

Wei Wuxian saw the slight shift of Lan Qiren’s eyes and thought to himself ‘that old man sure has a keen sense of sight. Even when I tried to act as natural as possible he could detect I’m hiding something’

“Where is my disciple?”

The solemn tone in Lan Qiren’s voice rang clearly. Wei Wuxian bowed his head as he bit his lips. His fingers trembled as he was reminded again that this was not the situation to piss Lan Qiren off. Who knows he may have a cure for Lan Wangji.

Wen Ning stroked the clenched fist of Wei Wuxian as he looked at his fragile master. It was rare to see him on the verge of tears.

Then, Wei Wuxian shifted and let Lan Qiren see a tiny doll behind him.

Lan Qiren narrowed his eyes and saw that it was actually a doll that looked like Lan Wangji. The ceases on his forehead multiplied and as he looked down and saw an infinity sign on his wrist.

“What did you do!” Lan Qiren glared at Wei Wuxian. Just a look, he kind of figured it out.

Wei Wuxian gave a feeble smile. “I can’t hide it from you even if I want to.”

Wei Wuxian didn’t make his words clear but he hinted that it was just as Lan Qiren speculate. Lan Wangji was changed into a doll and had performed soul link.

Lan Qiren gripped his hands and then said in an icy tone “Wei Wuxian, get out of here. We don’t welcome you! Pull him out!”

“Wait… Master!”

Lan Xichen tried to voice out his opinion but he was immediately shut down by a glare from Lan Qiren. The most Lan Xichen could do was to silently give a nod to his sect’s disciple to pull Wei Wuxian carefully.

Wei Wuxian looked at the incoming two disciples and then at Lan Wangji. He really didn't want to go but he knew he couldn't stay any longer especially when Lan Qiren was determined to get him out of Cloud Recesses. Wei Wuxian held onto Lan Wangji’s cold hands and gave a peek on his forehead.

“Lan Zhan…Get well soon.” Wei Wuxian then untied his red band around his forehead and then untied the tiny white band around Lan Wangji’s forehead.

“I will wait for you. So remember to come and get your band back from me.”

Wei Wuxian tucked the tiny white band into his waist and left the red on Lan Wangji’s hands.

"I will be angry if you don't come for me." Giving him a last look, Wei Wuxian then allowed the two disciples to pull him out of the room towards the exit of Cloud Recesses. After all, he knew this was the most he could do at this timing.

-

“Wait! You can’t do this! He saved us!” Lan Jingyi yelled as he pulled against his senior’s arms which were tightly wrapped around Wei Wuxian.

Lan Jingyi was frustrated as he was just on his way to visit them when he caught the sight of Wei Wuxian being pushed out of Cloud Recesses.

“Lan Sizhui!” Lan Jingyi yelled hopefully for his help. However, Lan Xichen appeared and stopped Lan Sizhui to go and help Lan Jingyi. He even told Lan Jingyi to stop.

The two kids pouted as they looked on. Wei Wuxian was getting further away.

“Must we really kick him out?” Lan Sizhui asked.

Lan Xichen nodded his head before replying “master”. The both of them fell into silence with just that word.

After being thrown out of Gusu Lan sect Wei Wuxian stood at the entrance to Cloud Recesses and stayed there. Be it rain or shine, he had never once left the entrance. He believed that Lan Wangji would wake up and come for him.

His heart never faltered in the midst of his sorrow and pain. His Lan Wangji would’ve definitely wake up.


	11. The End

Daybreak came and soon it was morning, yet there wasn’t a single news. Wei Wuxian slumped down his shoulder as he continued to watch the entrance. It was the seventh day. Lan Wangji should be changing back into his normal form. Wei Wuxian had stayed up all night and paced around the entrance hoping with all his might that Lan Wangji would open his eyes and then all Wei Wuxian could see that bright golden eyes staring at him.

Wen Ning laid on Wei Wuxian’s thigh, looking at his lonely master. Then, a puff of smoke covered Wei Wuxian's eyes and a heavy lump landed on right thigh.

“Ouch!” Wei Wuxian yelped as he pushed Wen Ning off his thigh.

Wen Ning looked at his young master. He blinked slowly and observed his hands. He walked over to Wei Wuxian and took his hands. Wei Wuxian had expected that Wen Ning would return his normal form once a week is over. However, looking at the dull skin and endless black eyes had him feeling a sense of nostalgia of the doll Wen Ning. In the midst of Wei Wuxian’s thinking, Wen Ning was comparing his hand’s size with Wei Wuxian. It was slightly bigger than Wei Wuxian. Wen Ning opened his mouth to make a smile to show his happiness of returning to his size but it looked scary as if he wanted to eat Wei Wuxian up.

“What are you doing! Can’t you tell that you have returned to your size just by looking at me?” Wei Wuxian pushed him away.

“Yo-Young Mas-ter… How c-can I k-know?”

Wei Wuxian patted Wen Ning’s head and gave a deep sigh. ‘This innocent Wen Ning...’

The day passed slowly. No matter what kind of food Lan Sizhui secretly passed to him, Wei Wuxian left it untouched. His heart would speed up whenever he saw a figure walking out of Cloud Recesses but none of them was the one he was waiting for.

‘Did Lan Wangji waited for me like this?’

Wei Wuixan looked at the empty entrance as the sun ray shone high in the sky.

What seemed like forever then a figure looking similar to the one he was waiting for appeared. Wei Wuxian squinted his eyes as he tried to see who he was. Tall and lean build. Black hair.

He was walking quickly out of the Cloud Recesses. However, Wei Wuxian did not feel any excitement nor any happiness when he saw that person. His heart sank instead. He curled his hands into a fist as he waited for that person to walk to him. For an unknown reason, he felt scared. Unconsciously, he touched the infinity sign on his wrist.

“My younger brother need you now!” Lan Xichen said as he ran towards Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian nodded his head and dashed with him into Cloud Recesses wordlessly disregarding about what Lan Qiren would say to him. 'I need to see him now! I'm not sure why but I need to see him with my own pair of eyes!' Wei Wuxian ran fast to the room he was in a few days ago.

Pale looking doll Lan Wangji laid on the bed unmoving. The atmosphere in the room seems like death. Wei Wuxian kneeled before the bed and touched Lan Wangji’s cheeks. It was cold. Icy cold.

“Lan Zhan! Don’t you dare to leave me! How can you leave when I just came back! Don’t you like me?” Wei Wuxian cried as he hit on Lan Wangji’s tiny chest a few times.

But Lan Wangji didn’t move.

Wei Wuxian blinked with wet eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. “I like you, Lan Zhan. Don’t leave me.” Wei Wuxian’s warm lips then pressed onto Lan Wangji’s cold lips, blatantly ignoring Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren who were also in the room.

Then, the infinity sign on their wrist shone. Wei Wuxian parted from Lan Wangji’s lips as he looked down at it.

“Hurry! Transfer your energy!” Lan Qiren yelled.

Upon hearing that, Wei Wuxian’s lips touched Lan Wangji’s lips once again.

‘Please. Wake up.’ Wei Wuxian poured his energy to Lan Wangji as he looked at the pair of closed eyes.

Wei Wuxian’s demonic energy was transferred to Lan Wangji. However, once it entered Lan Wangji’s body, it changed to a gold colour.

The air crackled with energy. It was a stunning sight where bright rays of gold surrounded the two of them. Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen stood aside watching over the process. It lasted for an hour before the bright lights faded and Wei Wuxian parted from Lan Wangji.

“Will our senior be awake soon?” An excited voice rang clearly in the room.

The three of them turned towards the door where the scene of Jiang Cheng holding onto the Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui met their eyes. Jiang Cheng glared at that talkative brat. However, to his dismay, the two Lan disciples then broke off from his grips and dashed to Wei Wuxian immediately.

“Is he awake?” Lan Sizhui asked as he looked at the pale looking Wei Wuxian.

Lan Jingyi looked down and noticed that his senior had looked better than ever. He smiled and then took Lan Wangji’s hands before gasping in surprise.

“He’s warm!”

Wei Wuxian quickly took over Lan Wangji’s hands to check what Lan Jingyi said was true. He held onto the warm hands tightly happily. However, that pair of eyes still remained closed and dashed his happiness quickly. His heart felt cold and all kind of bad thoughts had his mind occupied. 'Could it be I failed? I was too late?' 

“Why…are you not awake? Why….are you still in this form?” Wei Wuxian cried as he brushed his fingers on Lan Wangji’s warm cheeks.

Wei Wuxian then turned away from Lan Wangji, refusing to see that doll. He hated himself then for changing Lan Wangji into a doll and causing him to be in this state. He felt his heart broke into tiny pieces whenever he saw him in that form.

“…enough.” The tears fell and landed on Wei Wuxian’s clenched fist as he back faced the doll.

“Wei…” Lan Jingyi called out before he was held back by a hand. He looked up and wanted to yell, however, Lan Sizhui got ahead of him.

“Senior!” Lan Sizhui jumped onto Lan Wangji who had finally returned to his normal form and was awake.

Hearing Lan Sizhui’s yell, Wei Wuxian turned around and saw the pair of beautiful golden eyes looking at him. He cupped his mouth as tears flowed. Finally. He’s awake. Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji stunned.

Lan Wangji reached out, wanting to touch Wei Wuxian. However, Wei Wuxian turned his back to him again. Wei Wuxian wasn't sure why he did that. He had wanted to see Lan Wangji for so long, to see that golden eyes, but now that he saw it, he was uncertain why he behaved this way.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called out softly.

“Ahem!” Lan Qiren coughed a few times as he stared at Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. His disciple had been corrupted. “It’s good that you are awake. You are still weak. Go and rest more. I will…” Lan Qiren stole a glance at the black-haired young man and continued, “…leave you with him. The rest of you followed me.”

With that said, Lan Qiren walked out with Lan Xichen who patted Lan Wangji a few times before leaving with him. Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui were dragged off together with an unwilling expression on their faces.

“Wei Wuxian!”

Wei Wuxian looked up and saw his brother snapping at him. “Don’t look like that anymore. He’s awake. Take care of him!” Wei Wuxian wanted to laugh as he looked at him behaving that way. He was then reminded him of Madam Jiang who always tried to push in the right direction.

After Jiang Cheng had left, Wei Wuxian was still in silent and back facing Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji sighed softly before moving closer to the young man in front of him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Wei Ying. I’m sorry.”

The warmth of Lan Wangji’s body and the apology that seem to threaten to break Wei Wuxian's heart had calmed the turbulent feeling and fear that he had. Wei Wuxian couldn’t bear to not look at that pair of eyes and turned around. Just like he expected, his eyes only had him.

“Lan Zhan! You are so late! I can’t be like you. I can’t wait for 13 years to be with you. Not even one day. I hate waiting!” Wei Wuxian wailed as he clenched onto Lan Wangji’s robes.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian closer to him and he comforted the crying Wei Wuxian. He hated Wei Wuxian’s tears but he hated the most was that he was the one who made him cry.

Wei Wuxian cried till he was tired and fell asleep in Lan Wangji’s embrace. After all, he had stayed up all night for him. He was exhausted. Stroking the silky black hair, Lan Wangji glimpsed at the dark circles under his eyes.

“I will not leave you ever again nor will I make you cry.” Lan Wangji vowed.

—

After that, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian stayed for a few more days in Cloud Recesses before they departed.

“Lan Wangji. We are not staying here?”

“Hmm…”

“Why?”

“You.”

Wei Wuxian cocked his head sideways as he tried to remember what did he say. Then, he was reminded of an old conversation he had with Lan Wangji. It was just something he said carelessly!

“Could it be because I said that I wanted to travel around and explore the world?” Wei Wuxian asked timidly as if afraid to hear the answer.

“Hmm…”

Listening to Lan Wangji’s response, Wei Wuxian laughed loudly. Whatever he said, be it casual or a joke, Lan Wangji always listen to it.

“Lan Zhan. I love you.”

The tips of Lan Wangji’s ears blushed red as he stared expressionlessly at Wei Wuxian.

“Wen Ning.” Wei Wuxian called out. Wen Ning appeared fast however Lan Wangji was fast too as he stood in front of Wei Wuxian.

“Lan Zhan. Don’t block. To travel around we will a transport and I know a way to get transport.”

Lan Wangji frowned disagreeing to the fact that Wei Wuxian was going to be closer to Wen Ning.

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian called his name firmly.

Lan Wangji turned around, unwillingness written all over his face. Wei Wuxian smiled to himself as he looked on that cute expression on his beloved’s face. He pulled Lan Wangji closer and placed a light peck on his cheeks.

Then Wei Wuxian walked to Wen Ning. With a few strokes, Wen Ning was changed into a donkey. Wei Wuxian turned back and looked at Lan Wangji.

“Here is our transport.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I'm glad to read many of your comments. I'm sorry for my irregular updates. See you all in my next work:) There will be an extra chapter uploaded soon. Look forward to it!


	12. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji's Point of View when he was unconscious.

When Lan Wangji fainted, at first all he saw was darkness before rows of scene and images floated in his sight. It felt like something he heard before. When one is dying, they will get dreams or images of the life they led. But all Lan Wangji was getting was Wei Wuxian's images. 

Lan Wangji clenched his fist unconsciously when he saw a scene of Wei Wuxian smiling and laughing while holding on to the two bottles of smile emperor. It was when he first came over as an exchanged student in Gusu Lan Sect. The young Wei Wuxian was breaking the rules when he just joined in.

Lan Wangji walked towards that particular row without hesitation. It was full of images of smiling Wei Wuxian. The time when he was young, later he grew up, the few times he met the Yiling Patriarch and now. That upturned eyes, high cheekbones, and an irresistible bright smile whenever Wei Wuxian rubbed his cheeks.

Lan Wangji tried touching the picture but it was like a mist that couldn’t be touched. Lan Wangji frowned and he walked to the next picture. It was the picture of sleeping Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji tried to touch it again and the result was the same. He breathed in deeply as he glared at the row of Wei Wuxian that he could only see but not touch.

Lan Wangji then quickly walked through the row. His heart clenched at the frustrating thought of only seeing and arrived at the next images. Lan Wangji’s fist shook and he gulped down his bile. It was full of images and video scenes of angry or crying Wei Wuxian. One had Lan Wangji walked past so quickly. Lan Wangji never again wanted to see it. In his entire life, he would never ever let that happened again. It was the moment when he tried to find Wei Wuixan after the siege at the burial mounds.

A tear rolled down unconsciously as he took in all the scene of Wei Wuxian’s faces. Every emotion of his made Lan Wangji’s heart trembled. Lan Wangji sighed softly as he wanted to see Wei Wuxian soon. The real-life Wei Wuxian. Not pictures or videos. He continued to walk through the rows of pictures until he saw another light at the end of it.

He walked towards it, however, suddenly he felt a force pulled him back. When he looked up he was at the start of where he was at the beginning. Lan Wangji clenched his teeth. He had no idea what was happening or who was playing with him but somehow he felt that he ought to get to the light. Lan Wangji tried to walk to the light quickly, bypassing all the images and videos of Wei Wuxian but just like before when he was about to reach the light something repelled him. He ended where he started again.

Lan Wangji clenched his fist. He was a patient person usually but when one had to keep seeing the crying face of his beloved, his mind was shaken up and he couldn't wait to get out of here.

A whimper then a choked sound before a soft crying voice rang loudly. It felt like someone was crying and his voice was transmitted to where he was.

Lan Wangji’s heart stopped a second upon recognizing the sound before his heart tightly squeezed every breath out of him. ‘Who is the one making him cry?’ His fist shook harder and he ran even faster to the light. Running and then getting repelled. The cycle repeated endlessly and drained Lan Wangji's stamina. Despite being repelled for the hundredth time and being so tired, Lan Wangji never gave up. What kept him on was comforting the actual person in his arm. He hated the fact that he was crying and he heated even more that he was crying alone without him by his side!

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji screamed in his attempt to get to the light. Unexpectedly, the pull didn’t happen and Lan Wangji closed his eyes as he let himself to be pulled into the light. It felt warm and comfortable. Then, an indescribable pain spread throughout his body. it felt like his body was torn apart by someone then healed itself before the cycle repeated again. Lan Wangji tried to open his eyes but the pain had him unable to move while he shut his eyes tightly. ‘Wei Ying...’

After what seems like a long time, the pain subsided and Lan Wangji opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a young man, who was dressed in red and black, back facing him. His pitiful shaking shoulder was all Lan Wangji needed to see to know that he was crying. A young voice then shouted and the young man turned around. That teary black pair of eyes bore straight at Lan Wangji.

‘Wei Ying.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
